


Foxfire

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Karatoga AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Written for i7 Rarepair Week 2020 Day 1: Family/Mikansei na Bokura.Kamaitachi was expecting one thing when he walked into Kyuubi no Kitsune's den that night, and this was Definitely Not It.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Kujou Ten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	Foxfire

**Author's Note:**

> In case people need notes for Karatoga: Kamaitachi is Mitsuki, Kyuubi no Kitsune is Tenn, Onibi is Riku. Part of the event story mentions that Onibi is born from Kyuubi no Kitsune's flames (specifically, when a kitsune's breath turns blue), and so, this fic was born. (ha ha pun intended)

Kamaitachi had only really expected one thing when he walked into Kyuubi no Kitsune's den that night – a saucy wink, a coy smile, and a few heated kisses before they both fell into a pile of cushions that ended with Kyuubi no Kitsune riding him for all he was worth.

It should've been wonderful, beautiful, even, with the way Kyuubi no Kitsune looked in the heat of the moment – head thrown back in pleasure, tails fanned out behind him like a glorious halo.

Except … Kamaitachi's ears pricked as he heard a what suspiciously sounded like a baby's cry. He frowned as he thought back over the past few months – Kyuubi no Kitsune was as lithe as he'd always been, hadn't had any changes in appetite, and generally hadn't given any _signs_ he was with child. Not to mention, Kyuubi no Kitsune was Definitely Male. That too.

And it was unlikely that Kyuubi no Kitsune had been with a female youkai recently – not so much because of any illusions of monogamy either of them had, but moreso the fact they spent so much time together either at the shop or here that there really wouldn't have been any time _for_ Kyuubi no Kitsune to. Plus he hadn't smelled any new scents either, so that removed the “baby abandoned on its father's doorstep” option.

Which left Kamaitachi quite confused when he walked into the bedroom to find Kyuubi no Kitsune trying to calm a baby as he paced around the room, far less composed than his usual self.

“... do I even want to know how this happened?” Kamaitachi deadpanned, as he caught sight of the baby.

Kyuubi no Kitsune turned, clearly frazzled from trying to handle the baby, and gave a smile of relief he caught sight of Kamaitachi. “Oh good, you're here.”

Kamaitachi looked down at the baby, its bright red eyes blinking as it looked back up at him. It turned his head, and Kamaitachi caught tiny blue horns peeking through its equally bright red hair. “Um, it's a baby youkai. Is there something you need to tell me? A jealous lady love somewhere out there I need to be aware of before the murder attempts start coming?”

“Yes there is and thank you for stating the obvious,” Kyuubi no Kitsune replied, half shoving the bundle into Kamaitachi's arms. “No, there's no jealous ex-lovers to worry about. Just hold him for me, I didn't realize he'd be so _heavy_ , and every time I put him down he starts _crying_ so I _have_ to pick him back up and-”

“Okay, okay I get that you're a little stressed out but, whose baby is this then? Do we need to find the mother, what-”

Kyuubi no Kitsune interrupted him. “He's mine.”

Kamaitachi frowned, replaying Kyuubi no Kitsune's response in his head before responding with a single, eloquent, “What?”

“He's mine. I had him, I'm the father,” Kyuubi no Kitsune paused for a moment, and a beat passed before he added, “and I guess … the mother too?”

Kamaitachi felt like his head was about to explode (and quite possibly never ever _ever_ have sex again if this was the eventual result every time). “Um, but … unless you've got some Ice Maiden way back in your ancestry, you're _male._ I thought the whole making babies thing was a distinctly _female_ thing?”

Kyuubi no Kitsune had the grace to look sheepish. “So, remember that old legend about a kitsune's breath turning blue?”

Kamaitachi paused for a moment. “Yeah, it turns into a flame. But … how is this relevant to-”

The baby sneezed, and Kamaitachi looked down to see the baby suddenly turn into a small bright blue-white ball of flame and back.

“Oh.”

“He's … still working on that maintaining a humanoid form part,” Kyuubi no Kitsune commented. “He's getting better at it though.”

Was that a hint of _pride_ Kamaitachi was hearing in that last statement?

“So there was a little _more_ to that old legend.”

“So it seems.”

Still, Kamaitachi had to admit, with his big red eyes and little blue horns, the baby _was_ awfully cute.

“Does he have a name?”

“Onibi.”

“Onibi, huh?” Kamaitachi murmured as he gently prodded Onibi's little nose with a finger. Onibi gurgled before trying to light Kamaitachi's finger on fire. “We're going to have to work on that. Can't have you lighting your daddy or your papa on fire now, can we?”

Kamaitachi looked back up at Kyuubi no Kitsune. “That is, if your daddy will let me.”

Kyuubi no Kitsune looked surprised.

“You already have me running the ramen shop most days. Did you think I was going to let you raise a baby on your own?”

“Well no, but-”

“Then it's settled.” Kamaitachi turned back to Onibi. “Welcome to the family.”

* * *

Omake:

Kyuubi no Kitsune flattened his ears down against his head. “Kamaitachi, _do_ something! Onibi won't stop crying!”

“Don't look at me – _you're_ his mom aren't you?! I thought you're supposed to know these sorts of things!”

Seeing Kyuubi no Kitsune look flustered, Kamaitachi relented. “Have you tried feeding him? What do you have around here that's suitable for a baby?”

Kyuubi no Kitsune didn't answer, and Kamaitachi sighed – leave it to Kyuubi no Kitsune to have a baby (so to speak) without thinking things all the way through.

“Alright, alright, just- just keep him occupied for a little bit and let me dash into town for food and baby supplies.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ice maiden comment is indeed a throwaway Yu Yu Hakusho reference, in case anyone was curious ;)
> 
> Also the omake is really me just wanting to use that line in the fic proper but I couldn't quite make it work so therefore, omake time lol.
> 
> Feel free to shout/scream/yell at me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven) or if you just need more NagiMitsu/Ioriku/general i7 RTs on your feed!


End file.
